My Resolotion and Future? You
by Alchery
Summary: It's new years, and Sasuke has come back to Konoha. Want to know what happens? Just read! D SasuNaru fluff, a little Sakura bashing. I don't own Naruto. Plot is my own. be gentle, it's an old story.


My Resolution and Future? You…

It was a somewhat cold day and people were out celebrating. Lanterns were lit, stands were selling goods, people in bright silk Kimonos, and the sun setting making the sky an amazing shade of dark blue with white specks sparyed agianst the sky. Not a stray cloud in sight. It was a perfect night for New Years in Konoha.

Kids were playing in the streets with toys, others taking a walk on the bridges watching candles float by in white paper holders with the Konoha symbol on them, and a blond boy with a bubble gum pink haired girl and a raven boy at a wishing tree.

"So what are you going to wish for, Sasuke-Kun?" Asked the annoying shinobi. The Uchiha just looked at her.

"Isn't the point of a wish to come true, is to _not_ tell what your wish is?"

"Uh... True, but I'm just curiose!" She smiled.

Sickening.

"Well my wish is to be the next Hokage!" Said the blond Kitsune-boy.

"Naruto! You say that all the time! So that's not an actully a wish...!"

"Oh well...!" Said Naruto as he through his wish in the tree. Then Sakura through hers up. Sasuke wrote his down in his own timely manner and tossed it up.

They meet up with some of their friends to celebrate the up coming year. After an hour, Naruto wondered off without anyone noticing. Well, all but one person, that is... He walked to a bridge and watched the water carry the candles down the stream. He leaned on the railing placing his head on his hands admiring the light that illuminated bits and pieces of the water. Naruto closed his eyes and let out a relaxed sigh. He smiled to himself as a cooling breeze came up.

"Mind if I join you?"

Naruto's eyes shot open and he stood up straight to see Sasuke standing next to him. He was leaning forward on the railing, hands folded infront of him; finger intwined. He just stared into the distance. The sun now set, the light was brighter from the candles. Lighting up parts of his face with dim lights. Naruto just nodded. He went back to his position before the teme came. He couldn't help but look at him. Something about tonight. This place. The momment was strange along with the atmasphere. Normally, it had tension in it for an 'Insult Fight' the uselly had. But it was calming. The raven looked down to him.

"... Nani?..."

"Uhp! N-Nothing...!" Naruto couldn't help but blush. And Sasuke saw this. He smirked at it and gave a small chuckle. "NANI?!"

"Hn, Nothing..."

"What ever..." The blond said turning his head, to try and hide his still tinted face getting redder by the second.

He though it was quite... kawaii. Seeing the blond so flustered infront of him. He didn't know whether to laugh, smile, or both. So he did so in his head.

"Sasuke..." He looked down at the blond. "Why did you follow me here?"

This caught him off guard.

"I can't join a team mate to look at the candles?"

"Well... Yeah, but... Why with me? Why not with Sakura"

"'Cause she wouldn't stay quiet to enjoy this..."

"Still-"

"And I can't think of a better way to get to know you better..." Naruto was shocked. He looked up at him in the eyes. Sasuke stared back calmly. Naruto's heart began to race.

"Sasuke...!" He said, still in shock. He never blinked, he kept his blue eyes locked with the onyx ones. Sudenlly, he noticed things that would have never seen if he made eye contact. His eyes were like the night sky above them. The way the candles flickered in his eyes, were like the stars. He was the night. He knew he was, but now he had a reason to look at him.

To Sasuke, it was the same view, eyes like a pool of water with the light flashing on every wave the moved. Naruto got the message he was given and smiled. In the spark of the momment, he grabbed Naruto's hand and intwined his fingers with his own. He couldn't help but have a real smile. Naruto raped his free arm around Sasuke's arm that had the hand that was holding his own. They felt at peace. Sasuke made a prayer as a candle floated by. Naruto did the same. But they were no wishes.

They walked around just with eachother. Enjoying themselves. Enjoyiny eachothers company. Soon, midnight was close to the next year. Everyone headed to the Hokage's Tower where they would set off fireworks and count down to the next year. Sakura meet up with them with Kakashi and Iruka behind. But their visit didn't last very long... Sasuke was thankful for that.

10 seconds till the next year. Eveyone was counting down.

He wanted his wish to come true...

"9...!"

He was hoping his prayer would help...

"8...!"

He had to do it now...!

"7...!"

He grabbed Naruto's arm...

"6...!"

Pulled him close to him...

"5...!"

"Sasuke...?!"

"4...!"

"Naruto..."

"3...!"

He put his hand behind Naruto's head...

"2...!"

He closed his eyes as they got closer...

"1...!"

The space between them closed...

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"

It was the next year and his wish came true...

His first real kiss with Naruto...

His wish?

~*~Flashback~*~

_"So what are you going to wish for, Sasuke-Kun?" Asked the annoying shinobi. The Uchiha just looked at her._

"Isn't the point of a wish to come true, is to _**not**__ tell what your wish is?"_

"Uh... True, but I'm just curiose!" She smiled.

~*~End of Flashback~*~

"So what did you wish for Sasuke...?" The raven just smiled.

"It already came true..." He said as he kissed the blonds forehead. He blushed at the ravens wish.

A year of happiness, a year of life, a year of love, and most of all; a year together.

~*~Later in the New Year~*~

"Hokage-Sama!"

"Ah! Sakura-Chan!"

"Sasuke-Kun is looking for you."

"Ah! I see, thank you Sakura-Chan, tell him I'm here."

"Hai"

He leaned down and began to pray. A swift and refreshing breeze came up as a shadow casted over him. He opened his eyes and stood up smiling.

"He's waving at the shrine..." Said Sasuke carrying a little boy. "Ya think it's 'cuase he knows his grandfathers' name is on there?"

The blond smiled as Sasuke handed him the young boy. He took his hat off and kissed the young boys head. He giggled at the touch. Sasuke smiled.

"When did you get back from your mission Sasuke-Kun?"

"Not long ago... I had to see you and our son first after I got back." He stated as he wrapped his arm around the Hokage's waist. "Did you name him yet?"

"No, not yet. I wanted to wait untill his other father got back since I think you need a say in it. You should pick his name..." Sasuke just looked at him and gave a small smile.

"How about... After your father. Minato... What do you think? Naruto?"

"I like it... Very much." He said as Naruto placed his head on Sasuke's shoulder; both looking at their son. "Minato Uchiha..."

Blue eyes that shined like water in the light like waves moving in the afternoon and as big as Naruto's eyes, hair as dark as night and had Sasuke's hair style, and a skin tone that he shared with his parents.

Both of them got their wish... Along with bouneses. They got married in March and thanks to Sakura, had a son 6 months later on the Hokage's brithday. What a presant. Now life, was better then they both expected.

The End


End file.
